


The Great Pumpkin King

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After Len gets out of prison, Bantering, Barry doesn't know what he's doing, But before joining the Legends, Extra Treat, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pumpkin Picking, Seasonal, Tiny bit of angst in talking about Snart's past, and neither does the author, set in season 2, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Jumping in shock, Barry spun around, eyes wide and hands fumbling to keep hold of the pumpkin he’d been inspecting. Once getting himself in order, he found himself narrowing his eyes and glaring at Leonard Snart.Or, Barry should know by now, nothing goes like he plans it too.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	The Great Pumpkin King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> So I realized, as I gave your actual gift a read through, I hadn't really made it seasonal enough. So please have this offering, to make up for that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

“Getting into the festive season, Scarlet?”

Jumping in shock, Barry spun around, eyes wide and hands fumbling to keep hold of the pumpkin he’d been inspecting. Once getting himself in order, he found himself narrowing his eyes and glaring at Leonard Snart.

Leonard Snart, who’d recently broken out of jail. And therefore, shouldn’t be standing in the middle of a farmers market, in broad daylight. Looking around, to ensure they hadn’t been noticed, Barry leaned forward and whispered harshly, “What are you _doing_ here?”

Rolling his eyes, Snart stepped up and plucked the pumpkin from Barry’s hand’s. “You don’t want this one, Barry, it’s far too ripe. Won’t last long on the good detective’s porch before it’s mush.” Bending over, he placed it back amongst the rest, and began looking over the rest of them, as if inspecting them. 

Blinking, Barry felt his brows hit his hairline, “Uh, what?” He felt… bewildered and out of his depth. Which, oddly enough, was what soothed him into noth freaking out, because more than half his interactions with Snart, with Captain Cold, left him feeling like that. 

_Speedforce,_ he couldn’t believe he was having a Pavlovian response because of Leonard Snart. Tapping into his speed, he brought his hands up to scrub at his face, before dropping them as he saw the edge of Snart’s head starting to turn to look at him. 

Turning, Snart flashed him a quick, playful grin, “Honestly, Scarlet, it’s as if you’ve never picked one in your adult life.”

“I haven’t,” he muttered, dropping next to Snart. “Couldn’t really set real ones out in my dorms or apartments, so I just set out cheap plastic ones. And Joe, he usually grabbed them if we had time to get together as a family to hangout and carve.” Shifting, Barry glances at Snart, “How do _you_ know so much about pumpkins?”

“Lise loved getting to carve, as a kid,” he answers, softly, after a moment. “Lewis wasn’t about to deal with that, and Lisa’s mother hadn't stuck around to deal with it.” He glances at Barry, before looking away sharply. “So, whenever I wasn’t in juvie or working a job or in prison, we’d find a farm, or market or somewhere at _least_ half a day's drive away from Central, and go picking.”

“Oh,” Barry murmurs, chest tight and feeling… _something_. “ _Oh_.”

“Of course, once she became a teenager, it was more about getting in some good target practice,” Snart continues, gruff and abrupt. “She’d sweet talk people into getting their old pumpkins the day after, and then we’d go out of the city, find some abandoned patch of property, and use them as target practice.”

Snorting out a laugh, Barry shook his head, picturing Snart in his twenties, teaching his barely a tween sister how to shoot. It was… oddly an adorable mental image. 

They stayed like that, for a moment, before the noise of the market seemed to break through the bubble they’d created. Jumping up, Barry shifted back, eyes flickering around, as if to make sure no one saw, while watching the smooth and controlled way, Snart pushed himself back up from his crouch.

“You, ah, you know,” Barry starts, awkwardly around a grimace, “Maybe, uh, maybe I could buy you a coffee, and you could help me pick out the pumpkins, since you’re, uh, such an expert on them?” 

God, he thinks, eyes snapping shut as he turns to face away, why is he such an idiot? Did he really just ask out Leonard Snart? _Captain_ _Cold_? On a coffee date, and to help him pick pumpkins? He’s expecting, when he turns around, for Snart to be gone, for him to be standing there, by himself, like the idiot he feels he is. 

What he doesn’t expect is for Snart to let out a low, soft, chuckle. 

Eyes flashing open, he spins on his heel and stares, a little dumbfounded, at the other man. 

“Well, I’m never one to turn down anything that’s free,” Snart answers, voice soft and full of promise, as his eyes raking over Barry. “Come on,” he reaches out, hand snagging on Barry’s jacket sleeve. “There’s a vendor, down that way,” he points as he begins to lead them off, “Coffee is absolutely _criminally_ good.”

Huffing, Barry lets himself be led along, deciding he could contemplate his life choices later. You know, _after_ he had a coffee date with Captain Cold, his _arch nemesis_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
